SephirothxAries
by RoMayDrako
Summary: A fan request from dark Ryoko so this is for her. Uhhh it should be self exsplanitory
1. Default Chapter

Life with you  
  
  
You guys are learning I'm a push over. Heres what you requested Lauren aka Dark Ryoko.Hope you know this is delaying chapter 8.  
  
  
Usual discamers I don't own FF7 so on so forth.  
  
  
Sephiroth lay in a green abyss, cursing God and anyone else involved with his exsistance. Tears fall like rain; his fists hit invisible ground. He couldn't have been defeted, not by the dumb blonde.  
  
  
Gental arms surround Sephiroth,trying to comfert him. Sephiroth raises his eyes and looks into the eyes of the flower girl, the one he killed awhile ago.  
  
  
  
"Aries?!" His voice cracks. "Your dead."  
  
  
"Shhh, shush now Sephiroth. All will be better." Her voice sooths.  
  
  
"Your dead so that means..." Sephiroths heart drops.  
  
  
"No Sephiroth, I'm not dead. I'm right here by you. You can decide weather or not we die. Do you want to kill me agian?"  
  
  
"No! That was a mistake. I can't belive that. I go crazy kill you, get defeted by a inferior being. Why do they curse me and still let me live?" Sephiroth cries,  
  
  
"Cause Sephiroth, it's not your fault who you are. You where lost, confused... Alone, no one loved you. You can relive your life, make up the mistakes. Please come with me and live." Aries pleads.  
  
  
"No I want to die."  
  
  
Sephiroth pushes Aries away. In reaction Aries slaps Sephiroth across the face with all her strength. Sephiroth looks at her startled. It was such a cute look, she can't help but to laugh at him. Somthing turned on inside, and playfully Sephiroth tackles her. Aries blushes as his lips brush hers. Sephiroth and Aries stare at each other eye to eye. Then Aries lifts her body a little bit, and steals a kiss.  
  
  
Something shot strait through Sephiroth, (*coff coff* testosterion *coff*) he felt like her never felt before. Her lips were sweeter than her kiss. Unwillingly Sephiroth breaks the kiss.  
  
  
"Aries are you trying to suduce me into living?"  
  
  
"No!" Aries tries to sit up, angery.  
  
  
Sephiroth slides his hand up and behind her head and kisses her deeply. Sephiroth lets go of Aries's head and looks at her.  
  
  
"If it's with you I'll live. But if it's with out you just let me die." Sephiroth declares.  
  
  
"Than live it with me, but one request before you get your way with me. Can we visit Cloud?"  
  
  
Sephiroth groans. "Fine, for you."  
  
  
"Thank you... I promice I"ll make you happy." Aries chirps.  
  
  
Teasingly Sephiroth runs his finger down Aries body and watches her arch with pleasure. Happly Sephiroth pulls Aries to him, and espoused his new life with her.  
  
  
The next morning Sephiroth rolls over, and wonders if what happened last night was a dream. He was in a well furnished house. He was laying on clean sheets on the bed, fresh flowers sit in a vase on the table. Nothing he ever had pervioiusly. Nothing he ever hoped for.  
  
  
"I thought you'd never wake up Sephiroth." Aries teases tossing his pants to him. "Welcome to your new life."  
  
  
"So last night wasn't a dream." Sephiroth takes his pants.  
  
  
"Nope, Cloud kicked your ass, you fell into a green abyss, and..." Aries blushes. "You took me up and made me your own."  
  
  
Sephiroth grabs Aries's hand and pulls her to him. Aries squeeks but dosn't resist.  
  
  
"And all of this?"   
  
  
"Well it was abandoned so this is where we were granted to live out our last days."  
  
  
Sephiroth kisses Aries good morning. Something inside of him shook in fear. He didn't know how to be there for someone. But Aries will be there for him. It was eaither surrender to her or be misrable.  
  
  
"Come on Sephiroth we have to start the day." Aries pulls herself up.  
  
  
Aries tilts her head as Sephiroth moves from under the sheets to get dresses. Sephiroth glances at her and slides on his pants.  
  
  
"What? It ain't nothing you havn't seen last night."  
  
  
Aries laughs, "breakfast is getting cold."  
  
  
"So how far does Cloud live from here?" Sephiroth asks trying to get his hair to lay down.  
  
  
"I don't know, maybe twenty miles to the south." Aries looks at him. "Why?"  
  
  
Sephiroth hestently hugs Aries. "Because I promiced you last night. And if your going to be my wife I've got to learn to trust you fully and learn to make you the happiest woman alive."  
  
  
"Oh Sephiroth you don't have to."  
  
  
"If you love me." Sephiroth corners.  
  
  
"I guess you do owe me a goodbye." Aries glares and him and flee's into the kitchen.  
  
  
Sephiroth takes a deep breath. It seemed unlikely that he'll adjust to this life. Having the girl he loved behind him, and everyone thinking he was dead sure well helped. Upon entering the kitchen Sephiroth raises a eye brow. Now he was getting home cooked meals,  
  
  
Sephiroth looks to the sky. He took what he cursed last night. And thanks whom ever for letting him relive his life. Who knew that this could happen. Looking at Aries he decides he needs to have a talk with the idiot.   
  
  
He had friends, he would know how to treat someone right. God strike him dead if anything happened to his angel.  
  
  
Sephiroth takes his place at the table. Aries places eggs, bacon, and panicakes infront of him. Aries stares at Sephiroth with a winsome look on her face.  
  
  
Things had changed from her days as a flower girl. She now had her own life. If granted one day she might have a large faimly.  
  
  
"Hey Sephiroth we can visit Cloud later, we need to get this place cleaned up." Aries insists.  
  
  
"Fine, I'll start after breackfast... More."  
  
  
Aries glares at Sephiroth and dosn't move. Sephiroth blinks and tries to figure out what to say. There was a word some people said when they wanted more what was it.  
  
  
"P... Please?"   
  
  
"Good Sephiroth." She giggles and gets Sephiroth more breakfast.   
  
  
Sephiroth grabs the plate and begins to scarf it down.  
  
  
"We'll work on your manners later." Aries warns. "I'm going to go to town for suplies.  
  
  
Sephiroth opens his mouth to say somthing than closes it. It was better if he just lay low. The memory of what he did is still fresh in everyones minds.  
  
  
"Just run if you see any men that are like me." Sephiroth warns.  
  
  
Aries grabs a batch of flowers and leaves. And as so many people can tell you. You can never live happly ever after, somthing always comes in the way.This happens a few months into there lives. A knock sounds on the door in the middle of a severe thunder storm.  
  
  
Sleeply Sephiroth opens the front door. Cloud glares through the darkness between flashes. His hair is soaked and matted to his head.  
  
  
"I'll get Aries."   
  
  
Sephiroth turns and leaves the door open for Cloud to enter. Before he gets Aries he grabs some towls and tosses them to Cloud.  
  
  
"I herd Aries was alive. I thought you'd be here." Cloud growl and picks up the towls.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Espoused: 1. Marry. 2.take up or make ones own.  
  
For those who don't know. You wouldn't belive how many people say HuH to that word. I got to get to chapter 8 so I have to end it here. 


	2. Chpater2

Chapter 2  
  
  
Okay here it is.  
  
  
Usual disclamer I don't own FF7.  
  
  
  
  
Aries walks into the kitchen and see's the sparks begining to fly. Cloud being the agressor and Sephiroth taking his fustrations out on the coffee beans.Foist in his calm look. Aries is forced to intervene, or discover that Sephiroth couldn't always palm off his calm look as genuine.  
  
  
"Cloud you're here. I never thought I'd see you for awhile now." Aries greets.  
  
  
"Yeah, I can see your choice makes your life... Restrictive."   
  
  
Sephiroth looks up from his coffee and impromptu glare. Cloud locks his jaw and looks back at Aries.  
  
  
"Cloud please. Sephiroth did nothing to hinder me from seeing you. It was my choice to wait for awhile. We have to get our life started here some time. Cloud won't you please understand?" Aries pleads.  
  
  
Sephiroth puts his hands on Aries's shoulders. One couldn't transcribe Clouds feelings from him. She was still way to innocent to figure that out.   
  
  
"Cloud you can sleep on the coutch tonight. We can all disguss this in the morning." Sephiroth interveans.  
  
  
"Why?" Cloud asks. "Why wait for morning?"  
  
  
Sephiroth ignores Cloud and coolly walks to his bed room. He wouldn't anger Aries or make her unhappy in anyway. Aries sighs a sigh from deep with in.  
  
  
"Cloud Strife, you can be a ass at times." Aries tosses Sephiroth's mug into the sink. "I'm sorry for the language but it's something Sephiroth told me several times when I refused to behave."  
  
  
"So he used to treat you like shit?" Cloud mistakens her words.  
  
  
"No he just used to get fusterated alot. Exspecially the second week when he found the romance novels in the basement." Aries smiles inwardly.  
  
  
Cloud just blinks. "But still. He's far from a stable person."  
  
  
Aries takes a deep breath. "I said I would be with him for better or for worse. Till death do us part. Now good night Cloud."  
  
  
As Aries turns to go into the bedroom Cloud finially notices the ring on her finger. Gorgeous and skillfully made. Two medels, gold for the leaves, and silver for the petals. Diomands placed carefully in the center of five tiny flowers.  
  
  
Cloud swallows his pride and finds himself a place on the coutch. Drifting off to sleep he feels somthing heavy plop on his face. Cloud grabs it and pulls it down.   
  
  
"Very funny Sephiroth."  
  
Sephiroth smiles and disapeers back into his room. Cloud unraps the blanket and covers up. Tomarrow Cloud will be able to unleash his peace.  
  
  
Sephiroth rests his head on his crossed arms, and sneaks a nap at the kitchen table. Aries is at the stove cooking breakfast. Cloud finds a chair at the table, already forejudgeing Sephiroth. Just like everyone, besides Aries, in his life.  
  
  
Aries dishes out three plates and sets the table. Braiding Sephiroth's long grey hair along the way. Sephiroth grabs the plate with the tip of his fingers and pulls the food to him.  
  
  
"Don't you have any decency?' Cloud scolds.  
  
  
"Cloud leave him be, he's not a morning person."  
  
  
"I don't need you help." Sephiroth yawns. "But if you insist can you PLEASE give me some coffee... THANKYOU."  
  
  
"Why do you talk to her like that. Please and thankyou should come nice and easly."  
  
  
"Aries I"m sick of the bull shit. I made a self promice to never come between your friends." Sephiroth gets up from the table.  
  
  
"Sephiroth what are you saying?" Aries faces a horrible picture.  
  
  
"Good bye." Sephiroth pauses. "I will NOT be back."  
  
  
Sephiroth walks out the door. The windows shake as he slams the door closed. Aries grabs the mug of coffee and tosses it agianst the wall. She couldn't remeber what she said but it left Cloud stunned. Like a sludge hammer to a head. Aries ducks into her bedroom grabs a few things.  
  
  
"If I'm not back in fifteen minutes assume I'm dead."  
  
  
"Ar..."  
  
  
The door closes and Aries is gone.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Sephiroth was sitting on a ledge over looking a green valley. His mind is over welmed with memories and sorrow. He was aware also of the soft foot steps behind him. Sephiroth growls to himself.  
  
  
"Aries. It's over, discussion done." Sephiroth stands up and faces her.  
  
  
"You are comming back home now I need you."  
  
  
"No."  
\  
  
Sephiroth walks away, quickly Aries grabs his arm. Instictivly Sephiroth causes his first mistake. His hand slaps into Aries face second mistake is his mouth mutters the word bitch.  
  
  
Aries eyes watered. She fought all that commaned her to make her run. Instead she slames a book into his hand. Pridefully she walks away. Only running when he's certian he's not looking.  
  
  
sephiroth looks at the book. It's title was Bible. Two pages where marked. One read: Forgetting what is behind me and straining toward what is ahead, I press on toward the goal to win the prize for which God has called me heaven ward in Christ Jesus. The second was: Do unto others that you'd want them to do unto you.  
  
  
Sephiroth closes his eyes and prays that Aries wasn't to mad. Than as fast as his feet can carry him he runs back home.  
  
  
Meekly he knocks on the door. Aries slowly opens the door. She had a nice shinner (black eye).  
  
  
"Aries forgive me." Sephiroth collapses to his knee's and crys.  
  
  
"Yes."   
  
  
She wraps her arms around him... Thank God for belivers.  
  
  
Cloud walks over, and scratches his head.  
  
  
"Sephiroth I... I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come here and cause a fuss. I'll be going."  
  
  
Sephiroth dries his eyes and hugs his wife. His chest tightens and his face turns bright red.  
  
  
"No Cloud stay... I need your help."  
  
  
Cloud watches Sephiroth glance at Aries and understands fully. 


End file.
